


Surprises

by ladycravenheart (Tauria)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Memory spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauria/pseuds/ladycravenheart
Summary: (Story and summary contain slight spoilers for the castle memory.)King Rhoam forbade his daughter to be anywhere near the research center… but Link has a surprise.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, this technically doesn’t fit into the canon universe—but it was a cute idea that came to me at midnight, and I decided to write it.
> 
> Enjoy some cute Zelink-friendship fluff. (I wanted so badly to make it shippy but—maybe next time.) 
> 
> This is my first time writing for the Zelda fandom, so sorry if they’re OOC!

“Where are we going?” Zelda demanded, hands clenched at her sides as she followed a few paces behind her Knight. A reversal of their positions—one she might have been amused by if not for his stubborn silence about their destination.

At least she was always forthright about where they were going.

Link only turned his head to smile at her, a breeze ruffling his hair.

She scowled in reply, but it was an expression that had long ago lost its heat.

They crested a hill, to find an old, abandoned watch tower. Link led her down further, and to the wooden door. It looked strangely new against stone that had been reclaimed by nature, ivy climbing up the sides and into the windows. He swung it open, and then stepped aside.

Zelda frowned, her brow furrowing. What in Hylia’s name could this be about?

She flicked her gaze to her ever-vigilant Knight. From the look in his eyes, he would have been bouncing on the balls of his feet had he not been as trained as he was. Zelda stepped into the watchtower—and inhaled sharply.

It was—a research lab. Rudimentary, of course, but…

Filled to the brim with books, and while a cursory look told her that none of them were nearly as rare as the ones she had amassed, they were still useful. Still relevant. An empty journal lay open on the desk, next to a cup of writing utensils. A distillery took up a large amount of space in the corner, while empty shelves and boxes for materials were set up beside it.

Link tapped on her shoulder, and crooked his finger when she turned to look at him. Zelda followed him out, her lips still parted in shock—but her jaw dropped fully when she saw what was behind the lab.

It was a guardian. Glowing with that blue-and-orange-and-magenta light that characterized Sheikah technology.

“I—“ She turned to her Knight. The fabled Hero, the Master Sword strapped to his back. Her friend. Her _best_ friend. “I don’t understand. Father said…”

Link smiled. It was the small, quiet one he reserved for those closest to him. The one Zelda had only seen directed at herself and Mipha. “I’m _your_ Knight,” he said, as if that explained everything.

“You swore an oath to my father,” Zelda said. “And he said—“ No more. No more research. No more devoting herself to ancient tech, when she could be devoting every spare second to a power she wasn’t sure she possessed at all.

“I swore an oath to protect _you,_ ” he said, voice low and rough the way it always was when he spoke. It never failed to make goosebumps travel up her arms. “That was his command.”

“This— How is this protecting me?” She was desperate to understand. Link had never made much sense to her, even after she had gotten to know him. He was a mystery.

She knew he liked food. Knew he could put away almost as much as a Goron. Knew that he could play the ocarina—though he had never taken lessons. Knew that he liked to read, even if he didn’t get the chance to do so in her presence. Knew that he was fiercely intelligent, but rarely offered his opinion unless asked. And even then she had to bully it out of him. She knew that he loved puzzles, and that he was very good at them. She knew that he hated the rain. That he was no good at subtlety—and often missed such things. That sometimes he couldn’t read conversational clues—though she was beginning to suspect that was actually on purpose.

She knew that he was fiercely loyal and devoted to the crown, but… she had always thought that meant his first priority was the King’s orders.

Link reached out, catching her sleeve in his hand. “Your father wasn’t wrong,” he said, voice soft. “People do talk. Have been talking. Not just about you—but… everything. Me. Him. The Champions. You could be doing everything _right_ , and they would _still_ talk.” He paused. Grimaced. “Not that you’re doing anything _wrong_ _,_ I just—“ He shook his head. “People talk. That’s what they __do._ _ It’s not… it isn’t fair of him to take what you love away from you. You… deserve a place where you feel successful. Happy. So...” He gestured at the tower, letting her sleeve go and stepping back. There was a faint flush, high on his cheeks. On his ears. “Purah, Impa, and Robbie helped. Well. They did most of it. I just… suggested it. Mentioned the place.” He shrugged. “We can… come here. Sometimes. Say you’re off praying, or… whatever.” He rubbed the back of his head.

Or, Zelda assumed he did. He was a bit of a blob right now. Her vision had blurred about halfway through his speech, her eyelashes wet. __Oh, Link..._ _

She threw herself forward, and felt him gasp as her body connected with his. She buried her nose into his collar, and wrapped her arms around him. One hand clenched the fabric on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. _“Thank you.”_

Why had she ever, _ever_ thought having this beautiful, wonderful man around would be a hardship?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as ladycravenheart or livvywrites.


End file.
